Who says cats and dogs hate eachother?
by Aldara Kalyna King
Summary: If you want to know, just read this awesome story.  and believe me it is AWESOME!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Chloe, we need to talk." The way she looked at me, it made my heart ache. The dark circles right above her cheekbones, the glassy look in her eyes, that strawberry blonde hair of hers falling stingily across her too pale face. She emptied her hand of the crush vervain she snuffs onto the floor and walked wobbly to me, Simon, my brother, and Tori, my half-sister. "What is it my sexy Werewolf?" She basically fell into my lap and tried to take off my shirt. I grabbed her wrists with a tight grip and she looked up abruptly, her blue eyes searching wildly into his, as to see a change in him, but it was her who had change. "Derek, just do it," said Simon, not able to let himself watch as he walked out of the room. "Ya. The quicker, the better," Tori finished, exiting with her half-brother. "Do what?" it came out as a question, but she dismissed it just as quickly as it came out. "Chloe, we're over."


	2. Character sheet

Alexandria (Alex)Jacobi Myers

Female

Darkbrown hair, golden brown eyes, light olive skin tone

5'2" with an easy-going attitude (towards people she knows)

Werecat and halfdemon (You'll get the story later.)

Connected to Ice and darkness (LATER!)


	3. Cus the truth hurts and those lies heal

Place: a school near the Los Angeles Zoo

.com/maps?q=La+Zoo&oe=utf-8&rls=:en-US:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&sa=N&tab=wl

** I had to get there. It's the only place it was safe.** The thoughts running through my head were like nothing anyone has heard of before. I ran straight towards the small metal gate and opened it easily. Dodging picnic tables and random benches as I ran, I went down the hallway between two classrooms and made it to the other side of the school, near the basketball hoop, but it was too late. I tripped about 5 feet from the other gate, and I felt the nausea coming. I was sweating buckets now, my long dark brown hair plastering to my small framed face. My eyes searched wildly for some cover, but there was none. **I guess, it's safe here. **I got up on my hands and knees just as it started. I started barfing all of the food that was left in my stomach, which, thank god, was very little, but my body didn't know that. I threw the backpack I had on me to the side so that it wasn't completely covered in my puke. The pain searing through my body was like nothing ever felt before. It felt like my bones and joints were breaking and shifting into positions no one ever thought of before. The one thing everyone learns in Special Effects Makeup is that you can NOT make a human being transform into an animal completely. That is why Werewolves are always like someone stuck a wolf head on a human body. But the truth hurts. Our bodies can do amazing things, even turn into animals. I finally collapsed into my puke, not having the energy to get back up, and sat there for maybe 2 minutes. I finally got back up and walked to the Girl's Bathroom and opened the door. I took about 2 more steps, so I was completely inside and reared up on my hind legs. I looked into the mirror in front of me and saw my face. I was a tiger. (., )

* * *

><p>Yes, I was a tiger, a real one, with stripes and all. I was a werecat. In my mom's family, the blood of werecats, ran through their veins like teenagers at a mall or Jews in Northridge. Werecats are just like werewolves, except for the fact that you don't know what cat you are until you turn. My mother, a lion, my grandmother, a jaguar, me, a South China Tiger. Also, werecats are connected to two different forces. For example, I am connected to ice and darkness. My mother was connected to fire and darkness. When you are connected to both of your forces, you change is easier to accept. <strong>Good thing it's dark out right now. <strong>Another fact, I'm a half-demon. I know I know, I thought you were a werecat. I'm both. My mom is the werecat and my dad is a demon, an ice demon. He raped my mom 15 years ago and poof, I'm born. My mom married a dude name Thomas when I was five, and he has been my "dad" since then, until about a month ago. My mom changed in the house and Tommy forgot to lock the door. Mom came down stairs and killed him, like he was a piece of prey. I guess that's a bad analogy, but it's the truth. I ran away and now live on the mountain separating the Zoo from the freeway, I forgot which one, but it has some really great hiding spaces.

I walked out of the bathroom, passed my own insides that were currently spilled across the floor, and scaled the near by tree. I sat on a branch about 13ft above the ground and passed out into a long, dreamless sleep.

Place: a school near the Los Angeles Zoo

.com/maps?q=La+Zoo&oe=utf-8&rls=:en-US:official&client=firefox-a&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&sa=N&tab=wl

** I had to get there. It's the only place it was safe.** The thoughts running through my head were like nothing anyone has heard of before. I ran straight towards the small metal gate and opened it easily. Dodging picnic tables and random benches as I ran, I went down the hallway between two classrooms and made it to the other side of the school, near the basketball hoop, but it was too late. I tripped about 5 feet from the other gate, and I felt the nausea coming. I was sweating buckets now, my long dark brown hair plastering to my small framed face. My eyes searched wildly for some cover, but there was none. **I guess, it's safe here. **I got up on my hands and knees just as it started. I started barfing all of the food that was left in my stomach, which, thank god, was very little, but my body didn't know that. I threw the backpack I had on me to the side so that it wasn't completely covered in my puke. The pain searing through my body was like nothing ever felt before. It felt like my bones and joints were breaking and shifting into positions no one ever thought of before. The one thing everyone learns in Special Effects Makeup is that you can NOT make a human being transform into an animal completely. That is why Werewolves are always like someone stuck a wolf head on a human body. But the truth hurts. Our bodies can do amazing things, even turn into animals. I finally collapsed into my puke, not having the energy to get back up, and sat there for maybe 2 minutes. I finally got back up and walked to the Girl's Bathroom and opened the door. I took about 2 more steps, so I was completely inside and reared up on my hind legs. I looked into the mirror in front of me and saw my face. I was a tiger. (., )


	4. Just the way you are

I was a tiger. (., )

Yes, I was a tiger, a real one, with stripes and all. I was a werecat. In my mom's family, the blood of werecats, ran through their veins like teenagers at a mall

or Jews in Northridge. Werecats are just like werewolves, except for the fact that you don't know what cat you are until you turn. My mother, a lion, my grandmother,

a jaguar, me, a South China Tiger. Also, werecats are connected to two different forces. For example, I am connected to ice and darkness. My mother was connected

to fire and darkness. When you are connected to both of your forces, you change is easier to accept. **Good thing it's dark out right now. **Another fact, I'm a

half-demon. I know I know, I thought you were a werecat. I'm both. My mom is the werecat and my dad is a demon, an ice demon. He raped my mom 15 years ago

and poof, I'm born. My mom married a dude name Thomas when I was five, and he has been my "dad" since then, until about a month ago. My mom changed in the

house and Tommy forgot to lock the door. Mom came down stairs and killed him, like he was a piece of prey. I guess that's a bad analogy, but it's the truth. I ran

away and now live on the mountain separating the Zoo from the freeway, I forgot which one, but it has some really great hiding spaces.

I walked out of the bathroom, passed my own insides that were currently spilled across the floor, and scaled the near by tree. I sat on a branch about 13ft

above the ground and passed out into a long, dreamless sleep.

Derek's P.O.V.

After I dumped Chloe, Simon went after her in a month. Figures. Tori was still with me, even if we don't get along the best. We live in a big house in horse

country by the Los Angeles Zoo, with Tori's King snake, Richard. It got really cramped in the house so I went for a walk and I just let my feet carry me to where I had to

go. I was walking to the Autry National Center, and that's when I smelled her. The smell of cinnamon and vanilla filled my nose and I let my feet carry me towards her.

I then heard her. The horrible sound of an animal trying to puke with nothing to let go of. I broke out into a run and ran around the small metal gate surrounding the

small school. That's when I saw her change, right before my eyes, and I still couldn't believe it. She is a werecat. Kit, Simon's dad, told me about the minor race, you

were born into it, and, by the looks of it, the change was as brutal as the ones we werewolves go through. I saw her exit a room and jump into a tree and fell asleep.

I quietly walked to her and took a good look at her. Her orange and black striped fur was soft to the touch, soft like a new puppy's fur. I looked at her and feel

obligated to take care of her and every time I thought that I will not be here when she woke up made my heart hurt. That's when I decided to take her back home with

me. I jumped over the small fence and picked her up. She was lighter than I expected, but that was better for me, in retrospect. I carefully placed her on my shoulder,

making sure she doesn't wake, and walked out of school, but not before I picked up the small child's backpack that I suspected was hers.


	5. What is this feeling?

Derek's P.O.V.

I was about 10 feet from the house when the muscle in her back leg started to twitch, the change was

coming. I ran inside and place the girl on the coach as I went to go get Tori. She went down the stair and came

back about 3 minutes later and nodded her head in the girl's direction as she went back to sleep. As I walked down

stairs, the girl was awake with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her brown doe eyes searching the room, like she was

making a mental map of the place, just in case she had to get out. She was about the same size as Chloe, but she

was MUCH more mature looking. She reminded me of a warrior princess, captured as a hostage in a trade that

would create a major battle, possible destroying the world as we know it. When she finally realized that I was at

the bottom of the staircase, she retreated to the back of the coach and hissed. **That's SOOO clique. Wait. Does **

**she know I'm a werewolf? Will she like me?** I guess she saw the worried thoughts clouding my eyes because she

relaxed just a little, but only enough for me to retreat to the kitchen without any complaint. I opened the

refrigerator and searched the shelves for something to eat. Eating always made my life easier. I finally decided on

left-over lasagna. I was about to close the door when an icy cold hand was lightly placed on my shoulder. A chill ran

through my spine as I turned to see the Werecat girl. She was eying a container of Tortellini. I held it up to her

and she snatched it quickly. She opened the top near the sink, added a couple droplets of water, placed the cover

back on, but not sealing it, and placed it in the microwave for a minute and a half. My heart stopped for a second as

she tried to use the appliance. It was just out of her reach, but she did it, going on her tiptoes, and balancing on

one leg as she reached as high as she could go to complete her mission, the edge of her shirt displaying her

mid-drift as she did so. She quickly averted her eyes as her meal warmed up to my own. "What?" Her voice came

out horse, but I still understood. I shook my head and mumbled something under my breath that even I couldn't

understand. She placed her hand back on my shoulder and she made the skin under my thin shirt burn with the

amount of cold being expelled from her hand. When I looked at my shoulder, her hand wasn't just cold, it was ice,

like literally. She must have realized because she quickly retracted her hand, got her now ready food, and ran back

to the couch where she once was.


End file.
